


It gets better

by mrscreepy



Series: ZoSan future [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, just a mom giving her son hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscreepy/pseuds/mrscreepy
Summary: It gets better his mother had said. Sanji wasn't so sure as he sat on the rock starving.In his darkest moment his mother reminds him it does.





	It gets better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. There will be a companion fic to this to explain the party from Zoro’s POV hopefully later this week. I would appreciate comments, kudos and the like but of course just knowing my work is being read is awesome enough for me. 
> 
> I’ve started writing my own original work with the name Defiance. It has kings and queens and dragons and war and intrigue but most importantly romance. It would be amazing if you would check that out. I love all my works but Defiance is special to me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> Just a side note to the manga awesome stuff is going on! I can’t wait for each new chapter. I can’t wait to get everyone back together either, especially Zoro and Sanji, but at least there was a chapter about what the others were doing. 
> 
> I don’t own One Piece though I do own a fair amount of One Piece merchandise.

It gets better.

“It gets better.” His mother had told him. Nine year old Sanji didn’t believe that anymore. He kept hoping his mother would get better and she didn’t. He kept hoping his father and brothers would treat him better but it only got worse. He hoped his time on the Orbit would be the start of something new and for awhile it was but now he didn’t think anything could get better. 

He was stranded on a rock with a crappy old man who took most of the food and now Sanji’s meager rations were gone. He skin hurt as it was burned by the sun and the constant exposure to the wind. His clothes felt like sand paper at this point. It hurt to blink and to close his eyes because it hadn’t rained enough for him to drink. His little fingers were cut from scrabbling around that desolate rock hoping that something would be hidden in a crack. His chapped lips had cracked and at times there would be little drops of blood he would use to coat them with. 

But the hunger, the hunger was the worst part. It felt like his stomach was eating itself. It was a constant gnawing ache that made him crave for the scraps he used to carelessly throw away. He could feel what little muscle he had being consumed by the hunger. The hunger felt like a living being drawing what minuscule energy he had. 

He had laid on the rock hours before too tired to move. He was afraid to close his eyes and sleep thinking that he may not wake up but considering the life he had so far he was okay with that. He just wasn’t sure what he would find on the other side waiting for him if he did die. 

Sanji kept fighting the lull of sleep and he was losing until he heard his mother’s voice. He sat up quickly and held his head for support as it pounded. Once the pain receded he looked up and saw the most beautiful kindest woman ever, his mother. She didn’t have the same look as she did in life. She was slightly translucent but where she was pale and dull in life she was glowing with dewy skin and rosy pink cheeks. Her eyes held a fierce strength with a deep unconditional love. 

Sora, his wonderful mother, sat down next to him and smiled. Sanji reached to her in disbelief but his hand floated through her. He wanted to feel her arms around him and feel the comfort of her warmth but he couldn’t. He began to cry. “Mom help me. Take me with you.”

Sora’s eyes began to fill with tears. She ran her hand over his head but couldn’t touch him. “I’m so sorry Sanji but it’s not your time. I wish I could take all this pain away but I can’t. You have to hold on just a little longer. Just fight a little bit more and help will come I promise.”

Sanji rolled on his back and looked up to the only person that made him feel wanted. The tears continued to slide from his eyes and he felt even more hopeless than he had. 

“It gets better sweetheart.” Sora said. 

He choked back a sob. “No it doesn’t.”

“Oh my baby boy it does you just have to fight for it you can’t give up.” Sora leaned over the side of the rock and began to pull up handfuls of salt water and made a puddle of it. “Here let me show you.”

Sanji slowly sat up and looked into the puddle. Images started to swirl until they formed a party at night with a large bonfire at its center.

It focused on a man who was tall and strong looking with blond hair, blue eyes and curly eyebrows like him. Sanji couldn’t hear anything but he could see the man was having fun dancing around with a large group of people until he scooped up a little girl and began to dance with her as she put her head on his shoulder. “That man is you.” Sora said. 

Sanji kept watching. The man looked so happy. He had a huge smile on his face when he danced with the others and a wide dopey grin when holding the little girl. He looked at her like she was precious and she looked at him with such adoration.

Then a young boy ran around so the man sat the little girl down and held both kids hands as they danced in the firelight. The girl jumped in happiness and the boy tried to look cool. The man motioned to someone Sanji couldn’t see. A man with green hair joined the three until the little boy took off with his friends. The blond man scooped the little girl up and to Sanji’s surprise the two men wrapped their arms around each other then the green haired man kissed the blond man. Sanji didn’t know two men would kiss each other but he could see so much love written all over their faces and the gentle caresses. 

Sanji started praying that was his life. It was obvious the blond man had friends as they had come up and talked to him with huge smiles and a pat on the shoulder or a hug. The man must have had kids too. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that being just a kid himself but he looked like he was having fun. Then there was the green haired man, who was clearly strong but also clearly in love with the blond man. It seemed so wonderful to be loved and wanted by all those around him. 

The puddle began to evaporate and with it went the image. “See my love. That will one day be your life but you must fight for it. You can’t give up no matter what.”

Sanji nodded. “Thanks mom. I will.” He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He felt better. “I miss you.”

“And I miss you my adorable son. You need to sleep now okay? I have to go but I’ll always watch out for you. Just remember it gets better.” His mother began to fade away with the wind. Sanji lay down and did as she said he fell asleep.

He didn’t remember his dream but he felt more alive than he had when he fell asleep. Sanji knew one thing that he would fight even death itself to get off that rock and when he did he would fight anyone who stood in his way of finding All Blue. He would make the life he wanted and never think of the Vinsmokes ever again. His first step would be finding something to eat. He picked up the knife and went around to the old man. Sanji’s eyes widened in horror at what he saw but he knew that a stranger, a pirate was fighting for him and they would live.


End file.
